


Hello. I've Been Waiting

by j_gabrielle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Non-powered AU, kink meme fill, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Non-powered AU where Steve and Tony are in their late 20s and were high school sweethearts, married a year after their graduation - as Steve had wanted to save and then use his own money to buy Tony a ring. Though it hurt him to let Steve go to join the army, Tony knew it would have hurt both of them even more if Steve had stayed at home, miserable. They skype when they can, send emails (and the occasional letter because Steve is old fashioned that way - although Tony will never admit the amount of glee that fills him at seeing the physical envelope in his mailbox), and keep in touch as much as possible.</p><p>But there are still the long periods of time when there is no contact, and Tony can't help but worry and fret terribly about his husband overseas. One such period of time, Steve and Tony's friends (Bucky, Rhodey, the rest of the avengers, ya know), are surprised to get a group email from Steve - but happy at seeing that the reason: Steve is coming home early from his tour and wants to surprise Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello. I've Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSiriusRumme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/gifts).



> It's not the perfect fill, and I hope the OP gets someone who will do this prompt the proper justice it deserves.
> 
> Original fill and full prompt can be found here: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=49480566#t49480566

Tony brushes the pads of his fingers over the letters and postcards on the fridge as he passes it to reach for the bowls in the cupboard. Bruce is finishing up the fried rice at the stove, giving soft instructions to Natasha on his left working on the brownies. From the open sliding doors, the early summer evening breeze carries in the happy voices of Clint and Thor playing with the new puppy Jarvis in the back yard. Tony thinks will love Jarvis as much as he does when he gets back in two months.  
  
"Which is better?" Loki asks, holding up two bottles of wines from the pantry.  
  
"That one." Tony says, setting the bowls on the counter. The kitchen is a cacophony of smells and sounds.   
  
Loki furrows his brow for a moment, shrugging before setting the bottle down next to the bowls. Thor's little brother looks a little too longingly at the one he did not choose. "I'll try to see if I can find your beers."  
  
"Can someone text Rhodey to get some ice on his way here?"  
  
Natasha sends him a nod, wiping her hands on the front of Steve's apron as she moves to the living room to make the call. The sight makes something in his chest curl warm and happy.  
  
The picture of Steve and him from their last holiday to Sipadan peeks over the postcards. They'd bought the fish magnets from the souvenir shop at their hotel lobby. He'd laughed at Steve when the man turned his puppy eyes on him at the sight of those magnets. In the end, he'd bought one of each for Steve when the man was busy checking them into their room, hiding them under his socks.  
  
The memory makes him smile a little, prompting a smile from Bruce who catches it just as he turns away from the man. "There's nothing wrong with missing him, you know?" Bruce says, coming up next to him to scoop the rice into the individual bowls. Tony notes that the man made too much for six people, but then again Thor and Clint could eat them out of home and hearth on a good day, so he figures Bruce must be just prepared for that eventuality.  
  
"He's doing his job. It's what he loves."   
  
"It's just another two more months, right?"  
  
Tony hip checks him, moving away to the fridge to grab the salad. "Two more months till my handsome soldier boy comes home to me. I think I've survived worse." He adds quietly.   
  
Bruce doesn't reply. When he helps him pull the chicken out of the oven, Bruce stands close to him, offering him unasked for comfort in the memory of the times he'd crashed on his and Betty's couch terrified and paralysed by the fear that his next phone call will be someone telling him that Steve is missing or dead.  
  
Natasha comes back into the kitchen then. Taking one look at them, she unties her apron, hanging it under the clock. "Rhodey says he'll be here in a few minutes and that he'll need help with the ice." Craning her neck, she asks, "Where is Loki?"  
  
"He said he was looking for the case of beer."   
  
"He's probably texting Victor again." Natasha shakes her head. "Honestly, I don't see what he sees in that kid."  
  
"He's Thor Odinson's younger brother, Victor's a bad boy with a rep sheet a mile long. Do you think he ever stood a chance in avoiding this Romeo and Juliet storyline?" Tony scoffs, adding cranberries into the salad.  
  
"Point. I'll go see how he's doing." With that, Natasha slides off her stool, heading towards the pantry.  
  
Clint and Thor's raucous laughter coupled with puppy's bark is bright in the dying twilight sun. Tony makes a note to plan a barbecue for when the weather is good and truly warm.  
  
Rhodey lets himself in just as they set the patio table, turning on the fairy lights ahead. The night insects have begun their song when Rhodey comes in, greeting everyone in turn. "Hey Tony." He says, hugging him close. The chill of his hands from the ice sends goosebumps up his arms. "Help me carry in the rest of the ice would you?"  
  
"Why me?" Tony grouses.  
  
"Tony, please?" Rhodey says, jutting out his bottom lip like the secret child he is.  
  
Tony rolls his eyes, huffing. "Fine, fine. They're in your back seat?"  
  
"Thanks Tony!" Rhodey cheers, running to join Clint and Thor with the puppy.

Tony shakes his head at his oldest friend. Walking out his front door, the first thought he has at the sight of the figure standing on his lawn is 'Oh, he looks a lot like Steve' before it occurs to him that  _Steve_  is smiling at him with that duck of his head and the oh-shucks tilt to his lips.   
  
"Hi." Steve says and Tony feels a different sort of shiver climbing all over him. Rushing forward, he lets himself be picked up, wrapping himself around Steve's torso. He barely registers the soft kisses and murmurs being pressed to the side of his face not hidden by Steve's neck.   
  
"I'm home. I'm home babe. I'm home now."   
  
The wet patch he leaves behind as he pulls away to cup Steve's cheeks as he slots their mouths together is a distant detail just like how the streak of red hair jumping into the arms of the second figure standing by the gate is. Tony lets Steve readjust him in his arms. He settles for choked sobs every time they part for a breath and the taste of salt mingling with the stale coffee on Steve's lips.  
  
"How...?" He pants when he unfolds his legs from around Steve's waist. Tony shakily readjusts himself on his feet, folding himself against Steve's body, holding on tight.  
  
"Mostly Bruce's and mine's plan. But when Natasha heard Bucky was on the same flight as I was it was hard to convince her not to tell you."  
  
Tony looks up from Steve's chest to see their friends smirking at them and more than a few phones recording the proceedings.  
  
"I hate you all." Tony says wetly, laughing as Steve kisses the crown of his head.  
  
"We love you too Tony!" Clint calls from between Thor and Loki.  
  
Bruce claps his hands. "The food is getting cold, so c'mon?"  
  
Tony wipes the remnants of tears from his eyes. Looking to see their friends, even Bucky and Natasha, moving into the house, he smiles. Bringing their joined hands to his lips, he says, "Welcome home."  
  
Steve kisses him again, then. Slow and saccharine sweet. "Glad to be."

 

[end.]


End file.
